DESCRIPTION (Taken from application abstract): Objective: The proposed project includes development and preliminary evaluation of a novel virtual reality dynamic anatomy (VRDA) teaching tool. The first prototype of the tool will enable a user wearing a see-through, head-mounted display (HMD) to visualize real-time, synthetic 3-D bone anatomy of the knee joint superimposed on a human subject in motion. Subsequent projects will focus on including deformable objects and providing a complete demonstration of the leg. The long term goal is a model of the entire body for demonstrating normal anatomy and musculoskeletal disorders. Relevance: The VRDA tool will have relevance in medical and science education, clinical medicine, and in research of innovative medical interventions. VR presentations of 3-D anatomy also have potential in patient education. Specific aims: 1. To develop, implement, and evaluate a synthetic bone model of knee joint motion using real-time tracking data combined with a kinematic model (constraints) for motion; 2. To evaluate the integration of real and computer-generated 3-D objects, with accurate scaling and proper registration, when using see-through HMDS; 3. To evaluate user interaction with the tool and perform preliminary evaluations of the effectiveness of the VRDA tool; and 4. To demonstrate that the prototype can be extended to include deformable objects. Methods: Data from the Visible Human Project will be used. A synthetic bone model of knee joint motion will be developed, implemented, and evaluated. Methods to scale graphical bones according to anatomical landmarks and to achieve dynamic registration of virtual images of bones with their real counterparts will be developed. The VRDA tool will then be evaluated in a set of user studies involving medical experts and students. Finally, incorporation of elastic string-like models or newer state of the art models of ligaments, tendons, and muscles will be demonstrated to show feasibility of extensibility of the prototype to include deformable objects.